Valstrax Ecology
In-Game Information "An Elder Dragon that soars at very high altitudes far from human habitation. Its flaming red wings are often the only visible sign of it, giving rise to its nickname, the Argent Comet. Those wings aren't just for flying, though, and are easily used to stab, rend and blow away its enemies. Occasionally, one can find the scorched shells it has left behind." Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Sky Comet Dragon *Family: Valstrax *Species: Valstraxモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～: https://twitter.com/GullNavy/status/1209683713614696448 Once thought to be an unusual flying comet, Valstrax is an Elder Dragon that was recently discovered by the Wycademy. The discovery of this monster has led to the Wycademy trying to learn more about it and to complete their research about it, along with its environment. Habitat Range Valstrax has been seen all over the world as "giant red comets" flying through the sky, such as the Frozen Seaway. Valstrax has also been seen flying through the Desert, Dunes, Verdant Hills, Jungle, Volcano, Jurassic Frontier, Arctic Ridge, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Volcanic Hollow, and Marshlands. They prefer to live in high altitude areas, like Ruined Pinnacle and roam high up in the skies beyond the reach of most other creatures. Ecological Niche Valstrax are said to be predators, but it's unknown what kind of species they commonly prey on thus far. Recently, it has been reported that Valphalk will dive into water to catch aquatic prey, such as Ludroth. Nonetheless, as this species has only been recently discovered, much about their predatory behavior is yet to be known. Biological Adaptions Valstrax is covered in reflective silver scales that give this monster its slim appearance. Like most other Elder Dragons, Valstrax has six limbs: four legs and a pair of wings. Unique to Valstrax are its trident shaped wings. The way it uses its wings are similar to that of the Gore Magala and it's matured form Shagaru Magala as its main means of attack. The wings of the Valstrax are versatile and flexible being able to stretch the arm appendages to hit far-reaching targets, expanding its wings resembling a three-fingered claw for wider area of attack or closing the wings to make use of the blade-like tip on the frontal end of the wings that is commonly used with the stretching appendages as "jabs" akin to that of a spear for accurate attacks. On the ends of both of the wings are three openings that fire off Dragon Element energy produced via a special organ in its chest that sucks in the air before releasing it out through the wings as a form exhaust along with Dragon Element energy. This allows it to fly at outrageous speeds, making it the fastest flying monster known today. When flying at high speeds, it looks like a "red comet" in the sky, showing that at its highest speed no one can identify it easily. Valstrax can also flip its wings in two different directions: Backwards; '''for flying at high speeds, and '''Forward; attacking foes from a distance by using the dragon element energy as projectiles. Valstrax's breathing methods are nearly identical to birds in a sense. The special organ in its chest is constantly glowing red and occasionally pulses whenever Valstrax decides to use it for certain actions, such as flying. Behavior Valstrax are quite calm when not disturbed, but will turn extremely aggressive if they feel threatened in anyway. No matter the foe, Valstrax have a variety of ways of fighting off threats. This is the reason why it is sometimes called the Silver Wing of the Evil Star or Sky Comet Dragon. Though Valstrax are quite calm in the sky, they occasionally will mistakenly crash into objects in the air from their shocking flying speeds. These objects can be about the size of an Airship or even a Flying Wyvern. Sources *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/XX/monster/main/01.html *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201611/01119465.html *http://www.famitsu.com/news/201611/07118961.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology